


Snippets & Bits

by parjil



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, angst angst angst, the reunion that never happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collect of snippets that don't quite make a story on their own or just don't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets & Bits

“You’re a cradle-robber now,” she teased running a hand through his grizzled hair. Theron laughed – a broken, heartbreaking thing. She smiled sadly tracing his implants with a thumb. He brushed his forehead against hers, letting out a shaky sigh. Kinsa looked like she had seventeen years ago, right before she left on the blasted mission that took her away from him and their bouncing baby girl.


End file.
